eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.50.0.7103
(Editor's note: The in-game client version previous update was 1.50.0.7103, but we stripped it to "Patch 1.50" as it was a major version number increase. The in-game client version of this update was unchanged from that previous release, so we are using the full number here.) Echoes of Eternity Draft Preview Starting later today, the contents of Eternal Draft Packs are being updated with a special preview of what’s in store when Echoes of Eternity releases! Here’s what you need to know: * You still keep the new cards you Draft. This means that you can get cards from the new set before it officially releases by drafting them! * Echoes of Eternity cards from the Draft Preview are not craftable or otherwise obtainable before the set release. They can only be found in Draft Packs. * The select Echoes of Eternity cards contained in the Draft Preview are legal immediately in both Throne and Expedition. So get brewing! * The Draft Preview uses new Draft Packs curated to support the previewed cards. They include cards from older sets that are not Expedition-legal. The new Echoes of Eternity cards are the only change to Expedition legality. * The contents of Draft Packs (and, by extension, the cards playable in Expedition) will refresh when Echoes of Eternity releases and the Draft Preview ends. * The Draft Preview will run until Echoes of Eternity releases…next Tuesday, February 11! * The full contents of the Draft Preview Draft Packs are listed below (Editors note: listed in the source article.). Go crack some packs, make your best picks, and get a taste of how Eternal will change when Echoes of Eternity drops next Tuesday! 2/4/20 Patch Notes (Note: The following changes were detailed in a separate source post. ) Bug Fixes and UI Improvements * Improved the layout of relic arrays to prioritize showing relics with activated abilities at the front of the array (if they’re still useable that turn). * The Midnight Storm gauntlet AI decks has had its contents updated for better gameplay against the AI. * Hangers from Sites should no longer go off of the screen when viewed on mobile devices. * The Promises by Firelight Campaign will no longer show a completed checkmark if you have not yet defeated the 5th wing of the campaign. * Fixed an issue where some users would see Help Tips for reminders that they had already dismissed. * Fixed an issue navigating relic arrays for users playing with a controller. * Fixed an issue where was not present the Glossary of battle skills. * Fixed an issue where users without “Advanced Deckbuilder” mode enabled couldn’t see power cards in their Markets. * To improve deckbuilder usability, unowned premiums do not appear by default when crafting is enabled. Unowned premiums can still be viewed by selecting the “Premium” checkbox in Advanced Filters. * Fixed an issue where a user could not choose which card to negate if multiple enemy cards were on the stack at once. * Fixed an issue where some effects that played spells or curses would present the card in the wrong presentation pile, sometimes preventing interaction or blocking an opponent’s ability to negate the effect. Card Fixes * will now work properly when replacing a Site in play. * is now cancelable during the prompt “Select an influence to gain.” * Several cards have had their projectile VFX updated to better indicate the source/target of the cards’ effects. * Decimating and then stealing an opponent’s will now correctly play the unit if you have the necessary Primal and Shadow Influences. * ’s cost reduction ability now properly updates when a stolen unit is returned to the previous owner. * Fixed a bug where was counting deaths from other units when it was killed at the same time as them (for example when multiple units died to ). * ’s death SFX have been improved. * Street Urchin should no longer damage its owner if that player plays . * and now properly say “Choose a Sigil to play” when selecting Sigils, rather than their name. * The cards are now searchable in the deck editor when searching for “Market”. * will no longer steal cards that are when they are discarded. * Fixed an issue where wouldn’t deal damage to one of the selected enemies if one of the selections was removed before the spell resolved. * ’s Hanger are now in the correct order. * ’s stats should now correctly update in the void if attacked by a relic weapon. * Fixed an issue where , when Decimated, would fail to kill the primary target if the only other possible target is killed in response. * should no longer draw Curses from the void if it is blocked by . Templating Updates These cards have not functionally changed, but had their wording updated to better reflect how their abilities work to improve text length and clarity. * has had its templating change to say: “Pay 3 to make the enemy player discard the top card of their deck. If it was a unit, you gain 1 health.” * has had its template updated to say: “Kill an enemy unit. If it was Justice, the enemy player discards each copy from their hand and deck. They get Voidbound. You lose all Justice influence. * has had its template updated to say: “When you play a unit, it deals 1 damage to the enemy player.” * has had its template updated to say: “Deal 10 damage. Decimation can’t be negated or stopped by Aegis.” * has had its template updated to say: “When you play a Yeti, it deals 1 damage to the enemy player. Your other Yeti have +1/+1.” * has had its template updated to say “Choose a card with cost 4 or more from the enemy player’s hand. They discard it. Decimate: Shattered Hopes can’t be negated or stopped by Aegis. If the enemy player has an Aegis, take it.” * have had their template update to say: “Summon: Deal 4 damage to each enemy. This can’t be stopped by Aegis. Enemies killed this turn get Voidbound.” * has had its template updated to say: “Edict of Shavka can’t be negated or stopped by Aegis. Deal 1 damage to an enemy. If it’s Justice or Primal, deal 5 damage to it instead.” * has had its template updated to say: “When you play a Radiant, play a 1/1 .” * has had its template updated to say: “When one of your Grenadin dies, deal 1 damage to the enemy player.” * has had her template updated to say: “When you play an Explorer, Dinosaurs in your hand get +1/+1.” * has had his template updated to say: “When a player plays a Stranger, that player draws a card.” * has had its template updated to say: “ : End of the Story can’t be negated or stopped by Aegis.” If you have any questions, or encounter any issues, please let us know at support@direwolfdigital.com or via in-game Feedback (under Options). 2/5/20 Updates (Note: The following changes took place the next day, and were detailed in a separate source post. ) * Fixed an issue where would retain ineligible states when played after being killed. * Fixed an issue where puts a curse on all enemy units instead of only flying units. * Fixed an issue so should allow its owner to steal their opponent’s relics with properly. * Fixed an issue so cards that discard at the end of the turn should behave correctly. * Fixed an issue where cost change was not remembered on zone transition. * Fixed an issue that some players encountered while trying to log in, and they can log in now. }}